The present invention relates to waste devices for refuse, in particular for diapers, according to the pre-amble of claim 1, where the waste container is arranged for minimizing odor release associated with the refuse to the surroundings.
Such a waste container is generally known. In a specific embodiment, the waste container is a diaper pail. A conventional diaper pail typically includes a pail portion which holds a disposal bag, and a receptacle assembly mounted on top of the pail configured to receive the soiled diaper and to transfer the soiled diaper into the disposal bag while minimizing the release of odor from previously disposed diapers already within the disposal bag.
Various receptacle assemblies within the prior art have included rotating drums contained within a housing having an opening communicating with the internal disposal bag. The drum has an opening to receive the soiled diaper. To dispose of the diaper, the drum is rotated to align the drum opening with the top opening in the housing. Once the diaper is received into the opening in the drum, the drum is rotated to align the drum opening with the lower opening and allow the diaper to drop into the disposal bag. While these types of diaper pails have had relatively good commercial success, it has been found that the existing designs still do not effectively prevent the escape of odors. Providing a seal around the housing and between the upper receptacle assembly and the lower pail is not a difficult task, as these components do not move relative to each other during normal use and the seals are loaded only in compression, but, this arrangement does require multiple seals and additional related parts as well as additional cost and complexity. On the other hand, the provision of a substantially airtight seal between moving components is not as simple, and the most difficult place to provide a seal is between the moving surfaces of the drum and the lower half of the drum housing.
The inventor's US 2010301050 A1 attempted to provide a diaper pail having an improved plastic annular seal, comprising an outer radial part and an inner radial part that are connected to the drum housing, and having a movable part extending between the outer and inner radial part.
Although the diaper pail disclosed in US 2010301050 A1 provided improved results, it is believed that the odor control can still be improved.